suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Fanmade Beam Katanas for No More Heroes
Fanmade Beam Katanas for Travis Touchdown. Why? It's fun! Bizarre Jelly Otaku Mode Brand The Bizarre Jelly Otaku Mode Brand models are a series of unofficial Bizarre Jelly merchandise made by Naomi Hunter and were requested by Travis Touchdown himself. These Beam Katanas are living references to the show, displaying unique features relevant to each of the BJ team's powers. Strawberry The Strawberry is a pink bladed Beam Katana. A seemingly basic model, the Strawberry's unique function is to utilize a kinetic accelerator. This model was created after a special feature of Strawberry On The Shortcake. Through the power of arc flashing through the blade, causing a large voltage to create a wave of plasma as the user swings the weapon at a specific acceleration of speed, this increases its damage output, giving the user a deadlier edge when they are a proficient wielder. Blueberry The Blueberry is a navy blue Beam Katana, with a straight blade formation. This model is outfitted with a plasma beam aura emitter, allowing the blade to emit extended attacks, making it great for long ranged combat. In addition, the emitter can allow one to manipulate its output and formation, allowing one to create projectiles and waves of energy of their own design. Through much training and learning of the katana's own functions and parameters, the aura can be manipulated to create even more manifestations and forms of projectiles in the hands of an advanced user. Cranberry The Cranberry is a yellow beamed Katana with some hues of pink, and is based off of a dotanuki. While seemingly menacing, this Beam Katana's feature is only shown when one is in battle. Made to suit the Darkside Mode Cranberry Chocolate Sundae, its emitter is fine tuned to have an electric frequency that vibrates on the level of brainwaves and neuro-electric activity; when one it hit with the Katana, the shock it creates when it hits the opponent impacts sensory portions of the brain and even to the nervous system, disorientating the opponent. Should they be heavily damaged by the weapon, side effects include feelings of weakness, nausea, slurred sight, hallucination, and increased fear and paranoia. Gooseberry The Gooseberry is an orange beam katana with hot pink flares. Its feature is that its emitter is also created with nuclear materials, giving the energy intense heat and volatile composition. When swung, the impact of the energy can lead hit objects to become "hot" with nuclear activity, eventually becoming very radioactive, heated up, and molecularly unstable. At the user's command, the energy can be activated to detonate, through emitting a quantum vibration that triggers any objects hit to violently explode; this also includes anything caught in the explosion. Nutberry The Nutberry is a Beam Katana with a baby blue blade. Inspired by the creation and features of the Peony, the Nutberry is a unique beam katana that takes its predecessor's features up to eleven- The entire weapon itself is powered by the user's own Ki. The Nutberry works by having materials that are highly reactive to ki. When the user wields the blade, the Nutberry senses the user's own presence through reception of their vital fields. Not only powered by the user's own ki, the weapon also emits a very soothing pulse and vibration, stimulating and easing the flow of one's ki through out their body, which in turn powers the blade even more. Being a very advanced blade, the Nutberry can tap further into the powers one has, at the expenditure of the current ki one has. The more powerful the move, the more ki used, but the weapon also allows its regeneration through times the user does not use a significant amount of ki. Kiwiberry Based off of a fanmade Bizarre Jelly member, the Kiwiberry is a short light green beam katana. This katana, while short in range, is made in mind for Travis' edge for melee combat. While compact, the weapon is granted with an emitter that multiplies the concentration of plasma that it emits, making it pack a very powerful edge with a lightweight handle. In addition, the blade is outfitted with a camera hologram system, capable of creating two beam light clones of the user that stand to their right and left and mimics its user's every move.